PC:Kruk (Dimsdale)
Summary Fluff Background Arrived in Daunton from Mykonos' Sanctuary a few years back with a group of young dwarves looking to get organized. Ended up broke and unemployed. Most were taken in by a dwarven blacksmith, running a sweat shop. Everyone worked for a pittance and owed to the company store. Seeing life was going nowhere Kruk began taking double shifts, which would have killed a lesser person. After 3 years of this effort, he had enough to claw his way out of debt. Forged his own axe and plate in the process (had help - the owner took a liking to his work ethic). Equipped, he decided to seek out the adventure. Appearance and personality Age: 65 years Gender: Male Height: 4'10" Weight: 225# Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: Hooks: Kruk swore he would aid the few friends he has left at the smithy, oneday. Hooks: The original purpose for his arriving in Daunton remains - revenge. Kicker: Kruk knows that his people (from Mykonos' Sanctuary) have been treated poorly by some who are still living - that's gonna change! Adeventuring Career *The Long Arm of Lauto: Algarezh Hoofchew (by covaithe) *Echoes of O (by Don Incognito) * A Problem of Nobility or Things that go Bump in the Night (by renau1g) *To Catch a Crimelord or Down the Rabbit Hole (by renau1g) *Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes (by Tenchuu) *Lord Byron's Lost Silver (by Tenchuu) Companions Past and Present *'4 Adventures:' ** Raiyek Meliam: Nobility, Echoes, Hoofchew, Crimelord **Carolina: Nobility, Crimelord, Lord B High-Seas, Lord B Lost Silver *'3 Adventures:' **None * 2 Adventures: **Les Ghentel: Echoes, Hoofchew **Grim: Nobility, Crimelord **Georg Stoneburner: Nobility, Crimelord **Wil Rando: Lord B High-Seas, Lord B Lost Silver **Hergunna: Lord B High-Seas, Lord B Lost Silver **Kane: Lord B High-Seas, Lord B Lost Silver * 1 Advennture: **Merenwen Galanodel: Hoofchew ** Vashik One Eye: Hoofchew ** Cross: Hoofchew **Larinza Tsani: Hoofchew **Balth Brinjairrand: Hoofchew **Kilbeth Serral: Hoofchew **Vlastos: Echoes **7 Rabbit: Echoes **Ashurn Dhara: Echoes **Xoc: Nobility **Liy: Crimelord **Charina: Lord B Lost Silver Math and Statistics Attributes Defenses Shield Bonus *Property: While Kruk is flanking and enemy with an ally, that ally gains a +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex Senses and Reactions Senses: low light vision Hitpoints Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 con) Saving Throw Bonus +5 vs. poison Attacks +2 for Opportunity Attack due to Combat Superiority (wis mod) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 & Movement penalty nullified by Encumbered Speed racial feature) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Powers Known Fighter *At-Will - 1st Level **Brash Strike **Resolute Shield *Encounter - 1st Level **Covering Attack *Daily - 1st Level **Comback Strike *Utility - 2nd Level **Unstoppable *Encounter - 3rd Level **Sweeping Blow *Daily - 5th Level **Bedeviling Assault *Utlity - 6th Level **Unbreakable *Encounter - 8th Level **Bloody the Field Class Features *'Fighter' +2 Fortitude 1H Weapon Specialist: +1 bonus to attack rolls with 1 Handed weapons. Combat Challenge: Mark target on hit or miss. Mark lasts until end of next turn. Target is at a -2 penalty to attack if not including you as a target. Adjacent marked target that shifts or does not include you in attack allows basic melee attack as an immediate interupt. Combat Superiority: Add Wisdom Modifier (2) to opportunity attack rolls. Enemy struck by your OA stops moving, if a move provoked attack. Target may use remaining actions to resume movement. Racial Features *'Dwarf' * Ability Scores: +2 Con, +2 Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 squares * Vision: Low-light * Skill Bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saves vs. poison * Dwarven Resilience: Can use second wind as a minor action * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with throwing hammer and warhammer * Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even when it would normally be reduced by armour or a heavy load * Stand Your Ground: When forced to move by a push, pull or slide, may move 1 square less. Get a saving throw to avoid being knocked prone by an attack. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian(Common), Dwarven Feats *Armor Proficiency (Plate) *Toughness *Stout Shield *Encouraging Shield *Improved Defenses Regional Benefits Mykonos Sanctuary *+1 Endurance Can spend action point for an immediate save opportunity against a debilitating mental effect with a psychic keyword that a save could end. Tracking Equipment Weight 159.5 lbs Money Transactions *'Level 1 to Level 2' **Starting amount 100 gps ***- 93 gps (starting equipement) ***+ 58 gps (reward for adventure): Long Arm of Lauto: Algarezh Hoofchew ***+ 90 gps (reward for adventure):Echoes of O ***- 15 gps (puchased battleaxe) ***- 10 gps (purchased heavy shield) **Total Gold: 130 gps *'Level 2 to Level 3' **Starting amount: 130 gps ***+ 10 gps (sold plate armor) ***+ 3 gps (sold battleaxe) ***+ 5 gps (sold greataxe) ***+ 417 gps (reward for adventure): Problem With Nobility or Things That Go Bump in the Night ***- 520 gps (purchased Cloak of Resistance +1) **Total Gold: 45 gps *'Level 3 to level 4' **Starting amount: 45 gps ***+ 889 (reward for adventure): Problem With Nobility or Things That Go Bump in the Night **Total Gold: 944 gps *'Level 4 to level 5' **Starting amount: 944 ***No Change **Total Gold: 944 gps *'Level 5 to level 6' **Starting amount: 944 ***+ 788 gps (reward for adventure): Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes ***+ 2 gps (sold heavy shield) **Total Gold: 1734 gps *'Level 6 to level 8' **Starting amount: 1734 ***+ 1377 gps (reward for adventure): Lord Byron's Lost Silver ***+ 115 gps (reward for adventure): Lord Byron's Lost Silver ***+ 864 gps (reward for adventure): Lord Byron's Lost Silver ***+ 2831 gps (reward for adventure): Lord Byron's Lost Silver **Total Gold: 6921 gps Links to XP *'Level 1 to Level 2' **Adventure: Long Arm of Lauto: Algarezh Hoofchew = 375 XP **Adventure: Echoes of O = 1100 XP Total XP = 1475 XP *'Level 2 to Level 3' **Adventure: Problem of Nobility or Things that go Bump in the Night: 877 XP Total XP = 2352 XP *'Level 3 to Level 4' **Adventure: Problem of Nobility or things that go Bump in the Night: 3089 XP Total XP = 5441 XP *'Level 4 to Level 5' **Adventure: Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes: 935 XP Total XP = 6376 XP *'Level 5 to Level 6' **Adventure: Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes: 1316 XP Total XP = 7682 XP *'Level 6 to Level 8' **Adventure: Lord Byron's Lost Silver: 1619 XP **Adventure: Lord Byron's Lost Silver: 76 XP **Adventure: Lord Byron's Lost Silver: 1633 XP **Adventure: Lord Byron's Lost Silver: 2999 XP Total XP = 14,019 XP Links to Treasure *'Level 1 to Level 2' **Black Iron Plate Mail Armor +1: Adventure: Echoes of O **Tatoo: Marley's Touch: Adventure: Echoes of O *'Level 2 to Level 3' **Battleaxe of Thundering +1: Adventure: A Problem of Nobility or Things that go Bump in the Night: *'Level 3 to Level 4' **Boots of Rapid Motion: Adventure: To Catch a Crimelord or Down a Rabbit Hole **Healing Potion: Adventure: To Catch a Crimelord or Down a Rabbit Hole *'Level 4 to Level 5' **none *'Level 5 to Level 6' **Pincer Shield: Adventure: Lord Byron's High Seas High stakes **Potion of Regeneration: Adventure: Lord Byron's High Seas High stakes *'Level 6 to Level 8' **Champion's Plate Armor +2: Adventure:Lord Byron's Lost Silver **Ravenclaw Warblade Battleaxe +2: Adventure: Lord Byron's Lost Silver Wishlist *any type of magic item or armor that increases Kruk's defenses Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Dunamin 1. Math > Speed Movement. Changed "Movement penalty nullified by Dwarven Resilience" to "Movement penalty nullified by Encumbered Speed racial feature" 2. Math > Class Features > Combat Superiority. Changed "Add Wisdom Modifier (1) to opportunity attack rolls." to "Add Wisdom Modifier (2) to opportunity attack rolls." 3. Summary > Racial Features. Added Encumbered Speed. 4. Summary > Skills. Added Dungeoneering since its a skill affected by other factors than ability modifier. Approval 2 Comments from JoeNotCharles * You've actually spent 93 gold, and have 7 left * You're missing your racial bonus on Wis in the math (and you have your Wis mod listed as +1 in some places and +2 in others) * Plate gives you +8 AC, not +10, plus you're not proficient in it unless you spend a feat, so you'll take -2 to attack rolls and Reflex * You have a +1 attribute mod to Initiative listed, but your Dex is +0 * You don't have the skill check penalty for wearing Plate listed - Encumbered Speed only cancels the movement penalty * Passive Perception is listed as 18 in summary, which is way too high * Surge value is 8 in summary, 9 in math (9 is correct) * AC is 17 in summary, 20 in math (it should be 18 unless I missed something) Needs some work. Approved by Lord Sessadore: You seem to have addressed all of Joe's concerns. I only found two things out of place: 1) Math > Skills: Check penalty for plate is only -2 instead of the -4 you have listed. 2) Summary > Skills: The listings for Endurance here doesn't seem to take the check penalty for plate into account. Should be +9. Since neither of those are very major, I made the changes myself. I approve Kruk for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: Removed comments that no longer applied. Your summary still has the wrong values for passive senses, and you forgot to factor in the shield's penalty to skills there. This isn't worth delaying your approval for, so I'll fix these up and approve Kruk for level 2. Approval 2 Approval from Lord Sessadore: 1. Summary > Ability Scores: Modifiers should all be 1 higher, from the 1/2 level bonus. Fixed. 2. Summary > Skills: It's best if you list your untrained skills with the armor check penalty for quick reference, since they're not just ability mod + 1/2 level. Fixed. 3. Summary > Tide of Iron: doesn't do any damage on a miss. I think this was just left from Reaping Strike, so I removed it. Also, it's better if you list your actual attack bonus instead of just "Strength vs. AC". Fixed. 4. Summary > Passing Attack: the primary attack is just Strength vs. AC, which is +8. The secondary attack is Strength+2 vs. AC like you have, but again the actual numbers is better. Also looks like a small code error with the secondary attack fields. Fixed all of that for you. 5. Summary > Unstoppable: Daily isn't a keyword. :p Also, actual numbers are better, like 2d6+3 for the temp hp. Fixed. All just minor nit-picky stuff, so I approve Kruk for level 2. That's two, so he's ready to roll. Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. * Powers: That should probably be Comeback Strike in the table, rather than Unstoppable. Approved. Approval 2 Comments from http://www.enworld.org/forum/members/ozymandias79.html Ozymandias79: OK, I approve Kruk Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should update your xp count. * Summary: You need to update the mod + 1/2 level fields of your ability scores (the "(+5)" part of "Str: 19 (+5)"). * Summary: You should state what Passing Attack's secondary attack is. Small stuff, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Try to get a second one before reaching level 6, alright? ;) Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your MBA should be +12 vs AC. * Skills: You're missing your racial bonus to Dungeoneering. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Status: Approved for level 5 with 6376 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W